


The Sun in Our Eyes, The Moon in Our Tears

by Snow_Bunny_Winter



Series: The Sun and Moon, the Light and Darkness [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on different things, Based on webtoons, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Chenle is a Noble, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jisung has a secret even he doesn't know, Jisung is from the streets, Kingdoms, Long haired Jisung because I said so, Lots of NCT members are royalty or noble, Lots of in story lore tbh, Love Triangles, M/M, More tags will be added later, No Smut, Not comfortable with it, OT23 (NCT), Opposites Attract, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Politics, Poverty, Revenge, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Teen Romance, Theres gonna be some royal politics, Wanted to make an au like this for a long time, Zhong Chen Le Needs a Hug, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Bunny_Winter/pseuds/Snow_Bunny_Winter
Summary: Jisung grew up in the alleyways of his poverty stricken town. He had to eat moldy bread and steal to survive the brutal streets of his hometown. He never expected to be picked up by a noblewoman looking for a friend for her son, Chenle. He never expected to have a roof over his head and a source of fresh food.However, he definitely didn't expect to befriend Chenle and become so close, or that the friendship they shared would become much more.-----------In which, in a world of magic and titles, Jisung teaches Chenle that friendships can exist without money and status being involved. While Chenle teaches Jisung that not all nobles are selfish and that happiness can not always be bought with money.They grow rely on each other but when something about Jisung is discovered, Chenle will do anything to keep the boy by his side. Even when forces want to tear them apart, will their friendship and love prevail?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: The Sun and Moon, the Light and Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051784
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Sun in Our Eyes, The Moon in Our Tears

Jisung’s stomach growled like a lion, begging him for some sort of relief. When was the last time he ate? He couldn't recall it no matter how much he thought about it. He instead focused on conserving his energy as he laid in an alleyway, eyes open in case someone tried to attack him for some measly coins in his pocket. 

He knew he looked pitiful. Jisung knew he was skinny enough to count a fair amount of his ribs and light enough to be carried with ease. Despite this malnutrition, he managed to grow rather tall by sheer luck. He figured it was due to the times he stole meat from the butcher shop and fruits from the stands in the market area. He came out with some bruises and scars, being beaten as he ran from the shop owners, but it was worth not dying of starvation. There was a lack of kindness towards children like him, born from a mother like his.

Jisung was born to a prostitute who had slept with a married nobleman who visited often from a far land. Jisung knew that his mother had fallen for the man by the way she spoke about him. He also knew she was enraged when he never came back to see her again. When he saw that rage in his mother, he wanted to scoff. Even a child could see there would be no connection between them and he would never leave his wife. In the end, he was thrown to the streets due to him being a waste of money to his mother. 

Part of Jisung wonders if it’s because he looks like his father as well. 

When his mother was drunk, she would call him by a name he never cared to remember. He could tell it was the name that belonged to his father. Sometimes that name would appear in his dreams but he could never remember it when he woke up. He was glad.

He didn't need to remember it. 

Jisung coughed, his throat was dry and drinking water from the lake made him sick last time. He knew his end was coming and he accepted it. He would be another corpse in the street, left there till he started to rot and stink up the place. Then… 

Where would his body go?

Jisung closed his eyes and prepared himself to give up. It was a common fate for boys like him and he would have to deal with it. He would have to deal with the feeling of his body shutting down on him. 

“Oh my…” A female voice said, Jisung didn't care to open his eyes to look over. He figured the woman would walk past him like all the other nobles and townspeople. 

“Excuse me child?” The woman spoke again, Jisung opened his eyes, was she talking to him?

He noticed a pair of heels in front of him and moved his head up. A woman stared at him, he could tell she was a noble by the dress she wore. He stared up at her a few moments in return, confused as to why a woman of her status would talk to a street rat about to die in a few days or less.

“Would you like to come with me?” She asked. 

“Come with you?” Jisung rasped, “Why would you want me to?”

“My son needs a friend, if you come with me you’ll have no worries about food or shelter,”

“You seem to put too much trust in me,” Jisung coughed, “What if I’m dangerous?”

“There are knights around my son at all times, so you couldn't do anything if you tried. However, I have a feeling and it’s never wrong, for some reason you have my interest child,” 

Jisung stayed silent, thinking of how to respond to something like that. 

“I’m weak, I won-”

“I’ll give you time to recover, child,” The woman interrupted, “Please, I have a feeling in my chest and it’s saying you will be the one to help my son. Allow me to help you first then you can repay me by helping him,”

Jisung let the idea ruminate in his head. Shelter, food, and safety to befriend a noble’s son? It was a great deal, but… 

Shouldn’t he give up already? Would he actually be of use? What if he can’t befriend her child, would she toss him back out on the street again? 

However, there was a spark inside of him. One that told him not to give up yet, one that told him he couldn't die yet. Jisung didn't know how to feel about that spark, it caught him off guard. He thought for the longest time that his hope was gone. He thought he had no purpose, but maybe…

“Can you promise me one thing?” Jisung asked and the noblewoman nodded. “Please don't throw me out if I can’t befriend your son,”

“Child, I would never, but I know for a fact you will, even if you doubt yourself,” The woman spoke, “But if I’m wrong, I promise not to,”

“Okay,” Jisung attempted to push himself up, “I’ll go with you,” 

“I’ll be forever grateful, child, allow me to help you up,” The woman said, and Jisung shook his head.  
“I’m filthy, what about-” Jisung protested, but the woman bent down regardless. 

Jisung felt her hands grab his arm and suddenly he was hoisted up from the ground. His shoulder length hair jutted around at the sudden movement. He stared at the woman speechlessly, unable to process a noble had pulled him up so effortlessly. 

“Sorry for startling you child,” The woman laughed, “I wasn't always a noble, I used to work on a farm till I met my husband,” 

“Wow…” Jisung blurted, still starstruck. 

“Oh! How rude of me, I still haven't asked for your name,” The noblewoman said and Jisung blinked in surprise, when was the last time anyone had asked him for his name?

“… It’s Jisung,” 

“Please call me Mrs. Zhong then, Jisung,” 

“Okay, Mrs. Zhong,” Jisung said, testing the name on his mouth. 

The woman led him to her carriage, helping Jisung in first before entering. Jisung sat on the comfy interior seat, relishing in the plush feeling he had never experienced before. 

“Rest, child,” 

Jisung felt his eyes close after that. 

When his eyes opened, it was due to the feeling of being picked up. He opened his eyes to see a guard carrying him in his arms. Despite his height, he was very light due to his lack of nourishment. The guard held a stoic expression as he carried him, taking him to a room. 

Jisung looked to his right and saw a large, fluffy bed. The guard placed him there before turning to leave, Jisung whispered out a thank you. He wasn't sure the guard heard, until he turned back and nodded, proceeded to leave the room after. 

Jisung stared at the ceiling and wondered what this change would lead to in his life. A step away from death, but a foot in a world he had never been in before. 

The world of nobility. 

He wonder what Mrs. Zhong’s son would be like. Would he be kind? No. Snooty? Perhaps. A brat? Very likely. He wondered if that was why he had no friends. 

The door opened to his room and Mrs. Zhong came in, a maid holding a tray of food behind her. Jisung sat up and rested against the headboard of the bed. He stared at the food, the smell causing the lion in his stomach to growl and salivate. The maid placed the tray in his lap, placing a glass of water on the nightstand beside his bed. 

Jisung looked up at Mrs. Zhong, who simply nodded. He grabbed a piece of bread first, something he was more accustomed to even if it looked fancier than any he had eaten, and took a bite. His mouth chewed for a second, then he started lunging at the bread. He ripped it apart and swallowed it harshly, his stomach hadn’t had such pleasure in a long time. 

He then looked at the other food on the tray. He grabbed the soup and brought the bowl to his lips, gulping down the warm liquid, filling his stomach suddenly. The feeling of fullness had never been so high before, it felt so good. 

Mrs. Zhong giggled, “Please do be careful, you might choke or hurt your stomach eating so fast,” 

Jisung nodded, slowing down his ravaging of the food in front of him. Mrs. Zhong sat on the edge of the bed, watching him eat the food on the tray. She had a small smile on her lips as he finished the food before gulping down the water that rested on the nightstand. 

“Better?” She asked. 

“Yes, thank you,” 

“I’ll let you rest then, Jangmi, please be a dear and take the tray,”

The maid walked forward, from her previous position at the door, grabbing the tray and glass. The maid walked out of the room and Mrs. Zhong spoke. 

“Child, tomorrow, we’ll get you bathed and groomed. However, we’ll wait until you get better to introduce you to Chenle. I think you two will get along just fine, my son is kind. I raised him to be understanding to all walks of life, such as my prior life, so I know he will treat you well,” 

“Thank you,”

“Don’t keep thanking me, child, I should be thanking you for agreeing,” Mrs. Zhong looked at the clock on the wall, “I should go, I’ll have the servants fetch you tomorrow,” 

Mrs. Zhong turned to leave, giving him a wave and smile, before exiting the room.

Jisung sat there in silence before exhaustion took over him again. His stomach was so full, it felt as if it were to burst, and he felt sluggish. He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him, his mind asking a question it never wanted to ask before. 

“What will come of tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
